A New Start
by vickster51
Summary: They got married and have left the firm. What's next for Donna and Harvey? Picks up after 9.10.


**Well, we've reached the end of the show. I admit, I still cant quite believe it. The only thing making the end of Suits easier for me right now is the fact I loved the finale. it gave me so much more than I ever could have expected. I'm still sad, but their stories didn't feel over, just starting a new path. **

**And that brings me here, to this story, which I found myself writing instead of finishing my review! I know many have said they'll continue to read (and write) Suits / Darvey stories here and I dearly hope that's true. I certainly have stories to finish and will be lost without new ones to read!**

**This story picks up after the end of 9.10. I'm not going to call it a one shot, as if I have the right inspiration, I might continue it, but for now this can simply be the beginning of Donna and Harvey's new start.**

**Thanks to everyone who has supported my stories over the 2.5 years I've been writing them. Every review, comment, or tweet of encouragement, means the world to me and hopefully at least a few of you will stick around! I hope you like this one and do let me know what you think!**

...

**A New Start**

Waking up, Donna felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. She stretched out, before turning on to her side to find Harvey wide awake, his eyes focussed on nothing other than her. God, she loved that smile, the one that wasn't quite his Cheshire Cat grin, but was softer, yet just as intense. It lit up his face and made his eyes sparkle.

It was as natural as breathing, as she leaned in to that smile, kissing him softly; her hand finding its favourite spot on his back, as she felt his left hand thread in to her hair, gently guiding her closer.

"Hey."

She smiled at the tone. It was one she'd rarely heard over the years, but now was one she heard all the time; the quiet, soft voice she knew was all for her.

"Morning, handsome." They were so close, their noses brushed one another's and Harvey couldn't help but steal another kiss. Knowing this was how every day would start for the rest of their lives filled him with a joy he had never realised he was capable of feeling - something else she'd changed about him.

Donna studied his eyes, trying to work out what was going on in his mind. She'd always said she could read him, yet he'd been surprising her more and more lately, culminating in his biggest surprise of all - asking her to marry him at Louis and Sheila's wedding. She hadn't seen it coming and she certainly hadn't thought for a moment that the envelope from his mother had held within it the ring she now wore proudly on her left hand. It was a day she would never forget and the way Harvey was gazing at her, she knew it was the same for him. It had only been a couple of days ago and part of her still couldn't believe it had been real.

"What are you thinking, Mister?"

He smiled, slightly pleased she didn't know. "That I love waking up with my wife."

A quick kiss to his lips, Donna traced her hand across his cheek. "Well, I love going to bed with my husband."

Settling in to his arms, she rested her head against chest, feeling his chin rest against the top of her head, as she traced circles over his skin.

They'd left the firm last night. After more than a decade working within its familiar walls, they'd said goodbye to the people who would always be family and the rooms that had witnessed so much history and turned towards a new future. It both excited and terrified her. Yet she knew it was right for them. A new start.

Harvey had returned home a little over an hour after her. She'd understood his need for some time to process the change on his own, to say his own private goodbye. His history there stretched even further back than hers and although he was now so much more open about his feelings, there would always be moments that he needed a little space. So, after making their joint farewells, she'd given him that time, leaving the firm with her dear friend by her side.

_\- "You know I'll be back to visit, Louis. This isn't the last time I'll be here." _

_\- "I know. Doesn't make it any easier though."_

Saying goodbye to Louis had be the hardest part of leaving for her. They'd grown so close over the years and she'd miss him amusing, or infuriating, her on a daily basis and as they'd held on to each other in the lobby that night, she'd been unable to hold back her tears, even though they'd see him and Sheila again before they left the city later that week.

She'd also miss watching Louis be a father, already picturing him in his office, with a playpen in the corner for when little Lucy came to work with her daddy. Thinking about it brought a lump to her throat and she sniffed, determined not to let herself be upset when they'd be back all the time.

Harvey sensed the change in her and held her a little closer, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "You okay?"

He felt her nod her head, as her arm tightened around his waist. "Yeah. I'm just thinking about Louis."

On another occasion, he'd have made a joke about that, but Harvey knew that this wasn't such a time. He felt sad about leaving their friend too, something he'd have never believed if you'd told him that a decade ago. Then again, if someone had told him a decade ago where he would be in his life now, he wouldn't have believed that either. Harvey Specter married. To Donna. And leaving the mighty legal world of New York. He'd have thought the person was crazy!

"He'll be okay."

Wanting to try and lighten the mood a little, he smiled. "Plus, with a newborn at home and a firm to run, he won't have time to miss us!"

Donna chuckled. "That's true."

Seeing Louis happy had always been important to her and she'd never seen him more content than he'd been at the hospital holding his daughter.

"She was beautiful. Lucy. Wasn't she?"

Harvey smiled. "Yeah she was." Something else that he'd found beautiful was the sight of Donna holding her. He knew that the two of them would always be more than enough for him, but seeing Louis's child in her arms had affected him more than he'd expected. Children wasn't something they'd even talked about yet, but he knew he wanted to have that discussion one day.

"I do, Harvey."

He frowned. "Didn't we say that two days ago?"

With a laugh, Donna shifted in his arms, so they were face to face again, her expression growing more serious and also, he thought, a little more nervous.

"I do want a family, Harvey."

He simply stared at her for a moment.

"Why does it still surprise me that you can do that?" His voice was almost a whisper.

"I don't know."

Running his hand over her cheek, he smiled, as the cool metal of the wedding band she could feel against her skin caused Donna's stomach to flutter. "You do? Want a family with me?"

The hesitation in his voice brought tears to her eyes. "I want everything with you, Harvey."

He had no more words to express the love he felt for her in that moment, so instead he kissed her with all the love he possessed.

"I love you, Donna."

"I love you too."

They laid together in silence for a few moments, the significance of the last few minutes settling around them, before Donna ran a hand through his hair, one of her favourite things to do since they'd started this relationship.

"One step at a time, okay? First we need to move and get settled in Seattle."

Harvey nodded, before a chuckle escaped his throat.

"What?"

"You know... I know nothing about Seattle. I must be crazy."

Donna laughed. "We'll figure it out."

Harvey nodded, drawing her closer to him. "So...we're unemployed. What do you want to do today?"

"You mean, apart from try and set up some property viewings? We can't stay with Mike and Rachel forever!"

As a short term fix, they'd accepted their friend's offer to stay with him and Rachel until they could get settled, which although she knew would be fun for a few weeks at most, Donna was keen for them to find their own home in their new city and she'd already started compiling a list of options. They did however still have a few days before their move, in order to make arrangements and ship their essential belongings.

Harvey smiled. "Yes, apart from that. We have the whole of New York City outside. We should enjoy it."

Donna returned his smile. "Tourists in the city for a few days. Could be fun! But first, I have shopping to do."

Harvey raised his eyebrow in amusement. "They don't have shops in Seattle?"

"No, they do. But I need to buy a gift for Rachel and only New York can help me with that."

Harvey remained confused and the perplexed look on his face made her laugh.

"We got married without her there, Harvey. She may kill me. It definitely requires a gift."

"Fair enough."

He shifted himself then, until he was settled above her, the feel of her hands against his back setting his skin on fire. "So...houses, gifts and exploring the city. Got it."

Donna welcomed his kiss, closing her eyes and letting herself be carried away by the love she felt for him and from him, as his lips made their way down her neck. "But...?"

"First I want to make love to my wife again."

She'd never tire of hearing him describe her as his wife and her smile almost matched his playful grin.

"Your wife has no objection to that," she murmured, before she lost herself completely in his kiss.

...

_Thanks so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought of this. _


End file.
